The Plan
by Little Inquisitor
Summary: Well basically, Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant are trapped in the office... Who could be behind this mischief! What are their plans! Better read to find out :I
1. Chapter 1  Trapped

**N/A: **It's short... SO SHORT! 765 words! GRR! Why did I not realize that before?

You know the drill! I don't own FMA or the characters! You should know who it belongs to! :I

* * *

><p>"So what now?" the blond lieutenant asked. It was 2 in the morning and she was stuck with her 'favourite' colonel. Well what can she do? They tried calling for help but who could hear them? They had to face it. They were stuck... Together... ALONE... What can happen exactly? Apart from 'that' idea. Maybe the famous Roy Mustang can get the 'idea' though i doubt he'll offer the thought. What would you do if you were stuck with Roy Mustang or Riza Hawkeye?<p>

"Well, what do you want to do?" the colonel asked with a fun smirk on his face. If Hawkeye hated anything about Mustang, it would be that smirk of his. There isn't a day that you won't see it.

"I want to go home sir, that's what i want to do." Riza tried unlocking the door again but failed again and again. She couldn't give up. Her poor dog might be starving!

"Give it up already lieutenant. Face it, we're stuck here until someone unlocks the door from outside. For the time being, why don't we do something fun?"

The lieutenant sighed and gave it a thought. She never really had time for fun. Even if Rebecca, her best friend, invited her out, she would always decline saying, that she has a lot of work to do. After a long time of thinking, she finally gave in. "Well the only fun thing you can do here sir, is to finish your papers... Since you have nothing to do..."

Little did she know that Roy was staring at her. Looks like someone found their 'fun' even though it gave the other a chill in their bone. Who knew staring at someone was a fun thing?

"Sir, is there something on my face...?" the curious subordinate asked trying not to embarrass herself. The man stayed silent and stuck his onyx eyes on the blond. After a minute, he smiled.

"Don't worry lieutenant, there's nothing on your face. You're somehow glowing... That's all..."

'_Glowing? What does he mean?_' Riza wondered if she should take that as a compliment or as something else. If you were her, would you take that as a compliment?

"Sir... I suggest that this is not the right time for compliments..."

"Ouch... That's a hurtful thing to say..." Roy placed his hand on his chest where his heart is. "It was just a 'friendly' compliment Hawkeye. Don't have to be so mean."

"That wasn't mean sir... It was simply a 'friendly' suggestion. Don't have to be so childish about it." a faint smile came across Riza's face. She just loves telling the colonel off. That was her kind of 'fun'. When Roy spotted his lieutenant's faint smile, he thought that his eyes were playing on him. But the smile was actually there. He considered himself a lucky man. The smile he just saw now... Was the rarest smile you will ever get from Riza Hawkeye...

'_She smiled... Her smile... It's so... Bright_'

"Something wrong colonel?" Riza then hid her smile again...

"hmm...? what...? Oh... Uh... Nothing! It's just that... You smiled..." After realizing what he pointed out, he regretted it. Thinking that he wouldn't see the smile anymore.

The blond lieutenant sighed and went to her desk packing everything. Roy stared at her again. Her bright amber eyes, her lips, her long blond hair that she would hide with her clip... These were the things he loved about about her. Wait...? 'Love'? Roy started mentally arguing with himself. '_I don't love her! Well as a friend yes... I think... BUT I CAN'T LOVE HER! And even if i did... WHICH I DON'T! She wouldn't have the same feelings for me... would she...? I doubt it... WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?_

Hours past and it was now 7 in the morning. Roy who was sleeping on his desk... Was still sleeping and Riza was... sleeping as well. After a while the door creaked open.

"Well what do you know! The two didn't go home after all!" A tall blond man walked in quietly with a cigarette in his mouth. "Hey Breda... Come in... And don't make a slight noise..."

Another man though somehow bigger than the first one walked in. "Do you think it worked?" The 2nd lieutenant Breda quietly walked over to the colonel. "I'm guessing he didn't confess..."

"Yeah... Probably..." The two watched their superiors sleep. Then looked at each other. "Do you think...?"

After a while of wondering, the two laughed. But their laughter stopped until they felt eyes glaring at them...


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble

**A/N: **Well this is longer... Yes I've posted these on dA... Never knew why I didn't make a fanfiction account... *le sigh*

Yes, yes... I don't own FMA... Or the characters... Just this typed story of mine :)

* * *

><p>CLICK!<br>The two men closed their eyes and slowly turned around. "Whatever you do... Don't look into her eyes." 2nd lieutenant Havoc whispered to the man next to him. 2nd lieutenant Breda tightly closed his eyes to prevent him from having a small peek. But they already knew who it was so they didn't have to worry... Or maybe they did...  
>"What do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice asked. Now they were sure who it was. They slowly opened their eyes and looked straight at the wall trying not to look at the lieutenant.<p>

"We... Er... Uh..." Havoc lost his explanation that he made up before they entered the office. Before he was able to regain his lost speech, they heard another sound.

SNAP!

When the two heard the sound that they were most afraid of, they ran out the door and screamed endlessly thinking that something was burning.

"Sir... I think you over done it..."

"Well it's their fault for locking us in..." Colonel Roy Mustang then got his gloves from his desk drawer and hid them in his pocket. "Shall we go for a walk Hawkeye?"  
>Riza was going to accept the offer but then she remembered about her dog. Then again, she knew what the colonel was planning, so she had to agree before he did anything stupid and idiotic like last time. They walked around the headquarters in search for screaming men. Roy always enjoyed walking around inside or outside the military. It was an excuse to not do his work and to be with his most trusted aide... Though the only bad thing about is that everywhere they go, men would shot a look at the lieutenant and forget that the Flame Alchemist was there. Can they even see him?<p>

"HELP! SOMETHING IS BURNING! HELP US!" Havoc and Breda were running around asking for random help. It was a funny to sight to see... Also the embarrassing...

"Lieutenant Havoc and Breda... What are you doing running around in the morning?"

"THE COLONEL! HE SET OUT PANTS ON..." Breda then pointed at his pants but there weren't anything. "Fire... But... He..." He tried to finish his sentence but lost the words when he saw Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye in front of him. The two 2nd lieutenants wanted to make a run for it but they knew that they already got caught. They couldn't help it but stand still as they were too afraid to move.

"You see sir... It was Breda's idea..." Jean Havoc suddenly blurted and pointed at Heymans Breda.

"Wha-what? No it wasn't! You were the one who came up with the bet and planned it!" Breda argued.

The two superiors glared at the two men. "What bet?" the both asked.

"He made a bet that the colonel would-" Breda's speech was blocked suddenly when Havoc covered his mouth.

"That's quite enough information for the colonel... Anyway, we must go now! We have something very important to do! See you later chief! You too lieutenant!" The two maniacs then started running again without looking back. Though the other two started wondering what the bet was about.

"Lieutenant... What do you think the bet's about?"

"Well it's definitely concerning you sir..."

The colonel then shrugged and faced his subordinate. "I wonder if it has to something to do about you as well..."

"What made you think that sir?"

"Well why did they lock you in with me?" Roy raised an eyebrow and smirked. The two  
>started to think what everyone wanted Mustang to do or say to Hawkeye. He had nothing to say... Nothing to do... Well there must be something that the men know and he doesn't. But what can that be? And most importantly, why with Riza Hawkeye? "All this thinking is giving me a headache! What time is it Hawkeye?"<p>

Riza looked around for a clock but couldn't see any. She then looked out the window.  
>"I'm guessing it's around 7 to 8 in the morning sir... That reminds me that I have to feed Black Hayate... Do you mind if I go home for a quick while, sir?"<p>

Roy looked outside the window. "I was actually of going home too... You can take the day off lieutenant..." He then walked away and waved his right hand while the left is in his pocket holding on his gloves.

Riza watched his back as he walked away. _'Why do I feel like I'm leaving him...' the though ran across her mind and felt like following him. But she fought the feeling and walked the opposite way. 'It feels weird not to be behind him... But why does it feel like this...? I mean, I'm not always with him... Come to think of it , if I was always with him... That would be weird... But something felt wrong watching him go... ARGH! What am I thinking!'_When she exited the headquarters she felt like eyes were on her but no one was behind her or hiding. She ignored the eyes and walked home.

"Thanks to your big mouth, we almost got in trouble!"

"Well you were the one who said it was my idea!"


End file.
